metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Black
Catherine Molly Pliskin(née Black) is a Ninja turned special ops operative and adopted daughter of Solid Snake. Her legit parents were killed during the Big Shell Incident when Arsenal Gear crashed into New York. After meeting Solid Snake for the first time on a mission, she was injured and was later formally adopted by Snake after he and his family discovered she was an orphan and had no where else to go. After being adopted she yearned to prove herself equal in skill in CQC as her father, grandfather and her great grandmother. Biography Early Life Catherine was born in Yonkers, New York to Vincent and Rachel Black. Her aunt was Holly White, who visited Catherine frequently and gave her shooting lessons whenever she could. When Catherine was five years old she and her parents visited the New York Zoo where Catherine was attacked by an alligator, causing her to hold a lifelong fear of the creatures. In addition, she is also terrified of sharks. When she was 13, Arsenal Gear crashed into New York and her parents were killed by the resulting rubble this event scared Catherine and she eventually joined the military and became a Cyborg Ninja after joining the US Marine corps where she unlike most of her friends she didn't get psychological or personality training, causing her to have a childish behavior for most of her life which also lead to many adults to wonder if her age was correct. She eventually graduated as an S Class Cyborg Ninja but didn't get the surgery to become a complete ''Cyborg Ninja as she had a fear being "put under the knife" and refused to surgery as she also felt it would take away her humanity. During this time she also met a fellow Ninja named Katnis Rowe who they developed a friendly rivalry in which Catherine would normally defeat Katnis. Becoming by Pliskin A week after her twenty fourth birthday, Catherine was approached by Roy Campbel and gave her an optional mission into South America to assist a rusty agent. Catherine immediatly accepted due to her bordum she had been experiencing since Katnis left and became a bodyguard for the UN. She however was not told the name of her contact, only that she would know who he was the second she saw him, and her contact turned out to be Solid Snake who she idolized since she joined the military. Catherine then assisted Snake destroy a new Metal Gear in which she recieved a scar above her right hip which would stay with her for the rest of her life. After the mission she was visited by Snake's family his wife Meryl and his daughter Circie. Two weeks after moving in, Catherine followed Snake on his mission aboard ''The Eco. Where she embarked on her first "offical" sneaking mission which she discovered the former UN Captain had been shipping weapons to PMC's continue their wars so he could profit off it them, during the mission it was revealed she suffered from an alternate personality she nicknamed "Jackie" and she killed the former sailors. After that mission, it was told to her she was suffering from exaustion and had to stay off the battlefield, must to her dismay. During her forced vacation, she revealed she was a "gamer" owning several game systems and dozens of video games. After several weeks of her forced vacation, she requested a mission to Roy Campbell who gave her a mission to go to Russia, which after her parachute malfunctioned she was caught into a tree where three crocidiles were waiting, causing Catherine to panic in fear and remain trapped into the tree until Snake saved her. Later after meeting up with their informant in the middle of a battle, the informant informed her that the Russian brand Metal Gear was stolen and shipped to Egypt before the informant was shot by a PMC. Post Russian Operations After that mission, Catherine was privately contacted and she was informed she was in line to be awarded the title of "Snake", once she learned of this she told her family she needed to go on a secret mission in which she lived under the radar under the alias "Trish Noir". During this time Catherine had several missions in Russia as an assassin taking out PMC commanders. After her operations in Russia she met Katnis again who had become a bloodthirsty psychopath. Catherine attempted to stop Katnis but was defeated and Catherine received a scar on her right eye. After her battle with Katnis, Catherine had started to smoke cigars and also started to collect motorcycles, them being primarily Harleys. Quest to become a Snake In 2023, Catherine met Hope for the first time since 2020 when Catherine went onto a mission to become a Snake. It was here she noticed Hope had grown taller, her hair had recieved a red tint reminisant to her mothers and Hope's views on the world had changed. Catherine and Hope then took a trip to Motherbase in Cuba to visit Snake and Meryl who joyfully greeted Catherine, following this Catherine met her spiritual predecesor Raiden who questioned her about her scar and Katnis. Seconds later they were attacked by a PMC force which overran them and forced the family to run away from the battle which gave Catherine a broken rib and internal bleeding which caused her to pass out. When she awoke she was greeted by Clementine Clark the daughter of Dr. Clark and they formed a quick friendship, so much that Catherine trusted Clementine to watch her when she passed out from a drunken haze and when she got a tattoo. Weeks later Catherine accompanied Raiden on a trip to Africa which Hope was nearly killed by a mad gunman which caused Hope to lose her sanity and nearly caused to Catherine to go into a depression and to escape it she went to visit her Aunt Holly White in Canada, but before she left Otacon gave Catherine adoption papers and made her legal guardian of Sunny. After meeting Holly for the first time in nearly fifteen years, Catherine and Sunny learned of an underwater city which she and Sunny went to and there they met a young Commander named Zack, which she fell in love with and they started a relationship. After three months of living in the city, Catherine was called back to Georiga to which they discovered Hope had nearly lost all of her sanity and started a revolution in Floridia. Catherine ventured down to fight Hope which lead to Hope's death. After Hope's death and burial. Meryl went into labor and Catherine witnessed the birth of her second adoptive sister, Molly. After the birth of Molly, Catherine, Zack and Sunny moved back to the underwater city and two years later they married. Later life and death Two years after their marriage, Catherine and Zack were visited by Snake, Meryl and Molly, which at the time the city began to get attacked by anarchists, to which Catherine was assigned to a stealth mission to convince the leader of the anarchists to change his mind, which she met Ryan, but she instead assisted Ryan from an assassination attempt. Days later, Catherine would be given power over electricity from DNA of Colonel Volgin from the Cold War, and she also witnessed the city go into a civil war, which also lead to Zack being killed and Catherine promptly abandoned the city out of sadness. Years later it was revealed that due to her getting powers, it resulted in her no longer being able to have children, which drove her deeper into depression. In 2025 and 2026 on her birthday, she visited her husbands grave and attempted suicide by placing her gun in her mouth, but each time she changed her mind. But on her birthday, 2027, she fell asleep and died from hypothermia on her 32 birthday. Personality and Traits Catherine had a very carefree, laid back attitude toward most things and was considered to be more of a child then her adopted sibling Hope who at the time was six years old. Catherine was also a "Gamer" owning several game counsels like a Playstation 2 and 3, a Nintendo SNES, N64 and Wii and an XBOX 360 which she destroyed after it recieved a "red ring of death",Her favorite types of games were the "open world" genre or sneaking games and she had a distain for first person shooters. Catherine also tended to wear a lot of video game merchandice, like a shirt with Cole MacGrath from InFamous, a red hoodie with Dante from Devil May Cry, she even had a cowboy hat from Red Dead Redepmtion but Catherine gave it to Hope for her eigth birthday. Due to the way she was raised, Catherine had no sexual knowledge or knowledge of social boundaries until Meryl taught her these ideals around her twenty-fourth birthday. Catherine may be bisexual, as it was implied she took a more-than-friendly liking to Dr. Drago and later during a medical examination, Catherine blushed when Dr. Clementine Clark was looking her over, on the other hand Catherine liked the opposite sex as shown when she first met Zack she took a liking to him, which lead to them dating and eventually getting married. Later in her life, she became addicted to nicotine after a year of continuous cigar smoking. In addition, Catherine is a motorhead, enjoying riding and collecting motorcycles. After an incident in her younger days, it was discovered she was allergic to strawberries. Relationships Relationship with Solid Snake Catherine and Snake shared a strong father-daughter relationship. When they first met, Snake found Catherine to be nothing more than a nusince but brought her along to help on the mission, after Catherine was injured Snake grew to care for Catherine and their relationship grew to a point Snake referred to Catherine as '''Cat. '''Catherine frequently spared with Snake in his VR room with Catherine frequently losing. When Catherine reunited with Snake after a three year mission, Catherine was shocked when she was given a hug by Snake, who still called her "rookie." Relationship with Meryl Catherine and Meryl, unlike she and Snake had a more big sister-little sister relationship. Catherine and Meryl had a rough start with Meryl distrusting Catherine to be alone with Snake for long, but Meryl eventually grew to love Catherine as a daughter or little sister as time went on. Meryl also taught Catherine her limits with alchohol and gave her lessons of sexual matters, which would help Catherine in later life. When Catherine met Meryl for the first time in three years after her mission, she was nearly tackled to the ground and put into a "death hug" when she was greeted, and Meryl nearly broke down in tears while she was trying to greet Catherine. After Meryl revealed she was pregnant again, Catehrine was the first to congratulate her. Relationship with Hope Catherine had a strong sisterly relationship with her adopted sister Hope as they spent much of their time together and Catherine frequently allowed Hope to borrow her effects such as Catheirne's video games and Catherine eventually gave Hope her cowboy hat for Hope's birthday.Catherine also feared for Hope's saftey, such as when Catherine met Hope for the first time after three years when Hope revealed she was allowed to travel alone. After Hope was nearly killed by an insane after nearly being killed, Catherine nearly followed her in insanity, but she pulled out of it and Catherine was later forced to kill Hope, which scared her forever. Fighting skills Favored Weapons and CQC skills Catherine as a Cyborg Ninja she favored a High Frequency Blade. After meeting Solid Snake and getting sneaking training she tended to favor an MP7, the M4 Carbine and a glock 17. Catherine was also skilled in CQC being able to defeat simulations of Big Boss and eventually Solid Snake but was unable to defeat The Boss. Category:Characters Category:Females